La Suicida
by Rebequiita
Summary: Es el último año para Hermione. Ella nunca imaginó que este año cambiaría tanto a su vida. Él, Draco, aparecerá en su vida y ella nunca querrá dejarle. D&H.
1. La Noticia

**Capitulo nº1 – La Noticia.**

Ahí estaba ella, de pie, en el alfeizar de la torre de Astronomía. Era de noche y hacia frío. Hermione estaba decidida a tirarse y lloraba sin hacer ruido. Ahora, tan solo quería recordar los pocos buenos recuerdos de su fracasada vida.

Estaban ya en el tren, dirigiéndose a su segundo hogar, Hogwarts.

Entonces todavía era feliz y sonreía como siempre antes hacía.

- Hermione tenemos que ir a lo de los prefectos… - dijo Ron con voz dormida. Había estado durmiendo el rato que llevaban ya en el tren.

- Si, lo mejor será que vayamos yendo… - Hermione se levantó de su asiento esperando a que Ron la imitara – ¡Vamos! – Al fin Ron se levantó – Luego nos vemos chicos – Se despidió Hermione de Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Ron tan solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como saludo.

Cuando llegaron al vagón vieron a los demás prefectos, Steve Newman y Helen Dinns de Ravenclaw, Tom Welbis y Alice Burrows de Hufflepuff y como no Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió a los demás estudiantes, excepto a los Slytherin que les miró con cara aburrida. Entonces entró McGonagall junto con Slughorn.

- Bueno chicos ahora os explicaré todo lo que haréis durante este curso… - McGonagall les dio un pergamino con todos los deberes del año escolar y mientras hablaba y hablaba - ¿Alguna pregunta? – Dijo cuando acabó. Nadie dijo nada así que continuó – Bueno os podéis marchar, excepto la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy – Sonrió.

- ¿Te espero fuera Hermione? – Le preguntó Ron.

- No, no hace falta puedes ir con los demás, luego iré yo – Le sonrió y vio como salían todos excepto Malfoy.

- Bueno ya sabéis que todos los años se seleccionan a dos de los mejores estudiantes de séptimo curso para darles el titulo de Premio Anual – Con aquellas dos palabras a Hermione se le habían iluminado los ojos – Bien, no se si sabréis todas las condiciones que debéis cumplir para no perder el titulo – Les entregó otro pergamino – Ahí están todas – Hermione le echó un vistazo por encima - Como ya sabéis y como todos los años ha sido así deberéis compartir torre.

Esta información le costó de asimilar a Hermione, compartir torre con su peor enemigo no era buena idea… pero no dejaría su titulo por el hurón, como le llamaban ella y sus amigos. Miró a Draco de reojo, para ver como se tomaba el la noticia, pero como no en su rostro no aparecía ninguna característica humana. Tan solo leía el pergamino por puro aburrimiento.

- Entonces… pensáis aceptar el titulo, ¿Verdad? – Los dos asintieron con la cabeza – Bien, entonces yo firmaré por aquí… y usted Prof. Slughorn debe firmar aquí – McGonagall le indicó donde y después firmaron Hermione y Draco – Perfecto, ya podéis volver a vuestros respectivos vagones. Pero recordar que después de la cena os debéis quedar en el comedor para que Fudge os enseñe el camino y la contraseña de vuestra nueva torre. Adiós – McGonagall sonrió viendo a los chicos salir del vagón sin ni siquiera mirarse.

- No me puedo creer que le dieran el titulo a una maldita sangre sucia – Dijo Draco cuando se cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- Al menos yo no lo he comprado – Dijo satisfecha Hermione.

- Rata de biblioteca – Dijo casi susurrando, luego él se metió en su vagón y ella continúo hasta el suyo.

- ¡Chicos no os podéis creer lo que me ha pasado! – Dijo efusiva – ¡Me han nombrado Premio Anual! – Sonrió y se tiró en un asiento.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Ginny contenta por su amiga – ¡Felicidades! –

Todos la felicitaron y cuando ya no faltaba mucho para llegar Luna preguntó.

- ¿Y quién es el otro Premio Anual? – Desapareció la sonrisa de la cara de Hermione.

- El asqueroso hurón – Todos la miraron como si fuera una loca recién salida del manicomio.

- ¿Y aceptaste? – Preguntó incrédulo Harry.

- No voy a dejar que por su culpa me quiten el premio… lo único que tendré que hacer con el son algunas tareas durante el año… y bueno, compartiremos torre – Todos creyeron que definitivamente Hermione estaba loca.

Al fin llegaron a Hogwarts, los alumnos de primero nerviosos por saber su casa fueron seleccionados uno a uno. Una vez acabado el banquete McGonagall les dio a todos sus alumnos sus propios horarios y le recordó a Hermione que debía esperar a que el comedor quedara vacío. Después de varios minutos sus amigos la dejaron sola y se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco se fue hasta la puerta y esperó allí a que Fudge les guiara. En unos pocos minutos apareció Fudge y les dijo con su ronca voz que les siguiera, así lo hicieron ellos, en silencio y sin ni siquiera mirarse.

Llegaron a un cuadro con una mujer recogiendo flores en un campo. Fudge dijo "Chocolate con nata" y la mujer sonrió dejando paso a los alumnos. Hermione se despidió educadamente de Fudge y entró en la sala común.

Tenia los dos colores de las casas… era muy amplia con una chimenea encendida, unos sillones blancos alrededor y una alfombra gris en el suelo. En el otro lado de la sala había una gran mesa con varias sillas y una estantería con libros. Desde donde estaba Hermione se veía una puerta de madera oscura, se dirigió a ella y cuando la abrió descubrió que era un cuarto de baño. Se quedó asombrada cuando se dio cuanta de que tan solo había un cuarto de baño.

Luego subió por las escaleras y se dio cuenta que Draco ya lo había hecho ya que no se encontraba en la sala.

Entró en la habitación donde ponía H.G. en la puerta. La habitación era de los colores de su casa, con una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio y un gran armario. Había unas ventanas gigantes desde las cuales se podían ver el lago.

Estaba feliz del premio que le habían dado después de tantos años de estudios.

Se puso el pijama y bajo al baño a cepillarse los dientes, por ahora no se había cruzado con Draco y para ella eso era genial.

Al fin consiguió meterse en la cama y en el instante se quedó dormida pensando en que mañana sería su primer día de colegio de su último año.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**_Rebequiita_**


	2. El Sueño

**Capitulo nº2 – El Sueño.**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó contenta y feliz, cogíó su ropa y salió de su habitación para darse un baño. Cuando salió se encontró con Draco y por las pintas que llevaba pensaba hacer lo mismo que ella. En seguida los dos echaron a correr, pero las clases de Quidditch habían servido para algo y Draco entro antes en el baño cerrándolo mágicamente.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! Déjame entrar, yo también me tengo que duchar – Chillaba Hermione detrás de la puerta.

- Haber sido más rápida ratoncita – Le contesto Draco desde dentro del baño ya desnudándose para meterse en la bañera.

- ¡Ahí te ahogues hurón! – Le chilló y se tumbó en el sofá a esperar que Malfoy dejara libre el baño.

Después de media hora salió. Totalmente vestido con el uniforme miró sonriéndose a

Hermione y salio de la sala común para ir a desayunar.

- "Puñet Malfoy, o me doy prisa o no llego… "– Pensó Hermione metiéndose en la ducha para no tardar demasiado.

Hermione bajo casi corriendo a desayunar, sus amigos ya estaban allí.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Le preguntó Ginny.

- El asqueroso de Malfoy consiguió meterse antes que yo en el baño… y estuvo allí metido media hora – Le contestó mientras comía una tostada con mermelada.

- Vaya… Será mejor que vayamos yendo a clase –

- Si, será lo mejor. ¿Qué nos toca chicos? – Les dijo a Ron y Harry.

- Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Contestó Ron.

- Genial… con Snape y su cuadrilla de serpientes… -

Cuando Hermione terminó cada uno se fue a su clase y el trío de oro se fue a las mazmorras.

Cuando acabó la clase se fueron hasta la de Transformaciones y al finalizar esta McGonagall llamó a Hermione.

- Hermione, toma esto es lo que tendréis que hacer durante la semana el Sr. Malfoy y usted – Le dio un pergamino – Comuníqueselo cuando llegue a la sala común.

- De acuerdo profesora, que tenga un buen día –

Hermione salió de la clase y fue cursando todas las demás. Luego comieron todos juntos y después curso dos más. Al fin llegó a su sala común reventada de un largo día, y todavía le quedaban los deberes… Así que se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hacer todos. A la media hora más o menos entró Draco.

- Esto… Malfoy, McGonagall me ha dado un pergamino con lo que tenemos que hacer durante la semana… - Se lo dio con cuidado de no rozarle.

- Veamos… - Malfoy leyó en voz alta – Para esta semana desde el viernes 2 de Septiembre hasta el viernes 9 de Septiembre tendréis que llevar a los alumnos de 1º a su primera clase de cada día y cuando finalicen llevarlos hasta su sala común. Además de hacer un trabajo especial sobre las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts.

Deben entregárselo a alguno de vuestros Jefes de Casa el 9 de Septiembre.

Suerte

Les mandan un saludo la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Slughorn y el director Dumbledore. – Draco se quedó callado – Vaya mierda de trabajo.

- La verdad no está muy logrado, pero es lo que hay… creo que lo mejor sería que nos repartiremos el trabajo… -

- Habla Granger – Le dijo Draco para decirla que la escuchaba.

- Bueno, yo podría llevar a dos grupos y tú a los otros dos… Slytherin y Hufflepuff que están por abajo tú y yo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Así acabaremos antes y sobre el trabajo… puedo ir a la biblioteca y buscar información, y tú… puedes coger cosas que representen a las Casas, como imágenes y esas cosas – Hermione se calló para que su compañero opinara.

- Por una vez me parece que estamos de acuerdo ratoncita… Empezaremos mañana y pasado que es sábado nos juntaremos para empezarlo – Dijo él.

- De acuerdo… entonces ahora seguiré con mis deberes –

- Vale – Él se subió a su cuarto.

Luego llegó la hora de la cena. Todos bajaron al Gran Comedor.

- McGonagall nos ha mandado a Malfoy y a mí que acompañemos a los de primero a su clase de por la mañana y a que los acompañemos por la tarde a sus salas comunes. Además de un trabajo sobre las cuatro Casas… - Comentó Hermione durante la cena.

- Puff... tendrás que pasar más tiempo con Malfoy – Dijo Harry.

- Ya… -

Luego durante la cena se hablaron de las mismas cosas que siempre. Quidditch, clases, deberes, vacaciones… Cuando acabaron todos cada uno se fue a su sala común. Hermione subió a su cuarto se tumbo en la cama, ya con el pijama puesto, y se quedó dormida.

Sueño

Estaba ella sentada en la orilla del lago, estaba oscureciendo y había una puesta de sol preciosa. Entonces alguien la tocó por atrás, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Era Malfoy. Los dos empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Entonces Malfoy se acerco cada vez más a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron y como instinto propio ella se acercó más a él para juntar sus labios.

Fin

De repente Hermione se levantó dando un brinco de la cama, ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que había soñado? Eran las 4 de la mañana y Hermione no pudo dormir apenas en lo que quedaba de noche…

* * *

**Espero que os guste.**

**_Rebequiita_**


	3. El Accidente del Cuarto de Baño

**Capitulo nº3 – El Accidente del Cuarto de Baño.**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se encontraba cansadísima, desde las cuatro de la mañana no había pegado ojo pensando en el maldito sueño que había tenido. Se levanto temprano y aprovechó para darse un buen baño relajante.

Después bajó al Gran Comedor… no había mucha gente así que se sentó en su mesa y empezó a comer despacio para esperar a sus amigos.

Al cuarto de hora más o menos llegaron y se sentaron a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione? – Le preguntó Harry.

- Bien… - Hermione intentó sonreír pero tan solo pudo de lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – Le preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

- Nada, en serio, no pude dormir muy bien… - Y no mentía.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar Hermione se esperó en la puerta sola, los demás ya se habían ido, a que fuera a salir Malfoy e impedir que ningún estudiante de primaria lo hiciera.

Al fin salió Malfoy, era uno de los últimos.

- Un poco más y te dejo todo esto para ti… - Le dijo Hermione.

- Tranquila Granger, ¿Qué no te han enseñado educación? Como por ejemplo, ¿Buenos días? – Malfoy sonrió viendo que la había conseguido molestar.

- Si, si claro… - Hermione sacó una hoja con las primeras y últimas horas de los estudiantes de primero – A Ravenclaw y a Slytherin le toca Transformaciones y a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff le toca Vuelo, bien yo me llevare a los de mi casa y a los de Hufflepuff y tú a los otros. ¿Bien? –

- Perfecto – Malfoy volvió a entrar y se los llevó y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Después de acabar todas sus clases, llevar a los de primero a sus respectivas salas comunes Hermione fue a la biblioteca a buscar toda la información posible sobre las casas. Cuando al fin consiguió todo lo que buscaba salió y se fue a su sala común a hacer los deberes y organizar toda la información.

Más tarde bajó a cenar y cuando acabó volvió a subir para acabar sus deberes.

Cuando los acabó entró Malfoy. No le había visto desde el desayuno y la verdad no le apetecía verle. Esa mañana había encontrado a Malfoy interesante, no era raro después de su sueño… pero ahora le veía de manera distinta. ¿De verdad Malfoy podría ser tan tierno como en su sueño? ¿O tan solo era eso un sueño…? Una parte de Hermione deseaba que ese Malfoy existiera de verdad. Pero al ver la cara de superioridad que ahora llevaba él, sabia que su sueño solo era eso un sueño.

No dijo nada y subió a su habitación. Hermione lo había supuesto, pero una mínima parte en ella deseaba que le hubiera deseado las buenas noches.

Acabó su tarea y subió a habitación a intentar descansar.

Esa noche durmió con sueños normales y corrientes…

A la mañana siguiente se volvió a despertar pronto, cogió su ropa y se fue al baño a bañarse. Estuvo allí metida media hora y al fin salió de la bañera, se tapo con la toalla y dejó su pelo liso sobre sus hombros con pecas.

Pero algo fatídico ocurrió esa mañana… se le había olvidado echar el pestillo. Y entonces entró Malfoy, con tan solo la parte de debajo de un pijama, dejando ver su pecho con la típica tabletita de chocolate… Malfoy se quedó helado, no podía parar de mirar el cuerpo de Hermione, y ella lo sentía, cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba ahí en la puerta del baño se puso roja como un tomate y corrió a cerrar la puerta dejando a Malfoy fuera, perplejo y sin creer lo que había visto. La castaña había madurado, o quizá nunca se había dado cuenta de ella. Pero aquello le abrió los ojos.

Hermione tardó en salir, esperando que Malfoy se hubiera cansado de esperar y se hubiera ido sin su ducha mañanera. Salió con sigilo y consiguió subir a su habitación a por los libros ya que no le daba ni tiempo para ir a desayunar. Así fue a todas sus clases evitando todo el tiempo a Draco.

Pero olvidó algo. Esa tarde tenían que empezar a hacer el trabajo sobre Hogwarts. Así que Hermione, como toda una Gryffindor le esperó haciendo sus deberes para después hacer el trabajo con el. Después de un buen rato llegó y sin decir palabra se sentó enfrente de ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- Dime que esta mañana no has visto nada – Hermione le dijo recriminándole.

- Nada de nada – Hermione respiró tranquila – Pero he de admitir que tienes un buen culo – Draco se rió y Hermione enfadada se levantó cogió sus cosas y se fue escaleras arriba. Draco la siguió aún riéndose.

- Vamos Granger, no te creas que me voy a asustar, ya he visto a muchas chicas así o incluso sin esa toallita tan mona – Seguía riéndose.

- Déjame en paz asqueroso, haz el trabajo tu solito! – Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

- Va Granger, te juro que no me reiré mas, solo me hizo gracia tu cara al decirte lo de tu culo – Por dentro Draco estallaba de risa. Pero la necesitaba para acabar el trabajo, el solo no podría hacerlo.

Hermione abrió la puerta, estaba muy seria y con sus cosas del trabajo en sus manos, bajó las escaleras sin ni siquiera mirarle. Malfoy la siguió de cerca fijando su vista en el movimiento del trasero de la castaña, se estaba dando cuenta que tenía un cuerpo bastante sexual, e incluso ligaría más si no llevara la ropa tan ancha que llevaba.

Acabaron el trabajo tarde, justo para bajar a cenar y luego irse a la cama. Hermione tampoco pudo dormirse hasta tarde. Pensaba y pensaba en su sueño, ¿Por qué de repente todo giraba alrededor de Malfoy? Primero su sueño, y ahora el accidente en el cuarto de baño esa mañana.

* * *

**Lo siento por que sea tan corto, pero mi imaginacion no llegó a más jaja.**

**Espero que os guste )**

**Gracias por los reviews a: eli granger de malfoy, Javitha.-weasley y a Cleoru Misumi.**

**_Rebequiita_**


	4. Pensando, pactanto y soñando

**Capitulo nº4 – Pensando en los preparativos, pactando una tregua y volviendo a soñar.**

Había pasado ya un mes y medio, era 15 de octubre. Y Hermione llevaba la misma relación con Draco que al principio del curso. Se hablaban cuando debían hacerlo y la mayoría del tiempo se ignoraban. Aquella mañana del sábado les llego una lechuza con un pergamino en el que ponía:

_Queridos Premios Anuales:_

_He de informarles que como ya sabrán el 31 de octubre se celebrará la fiesta de Halloween. Y por lo tanto como Premios Anuales, deberán organizar el baile, la decoración y todo lo que conlleve. Este será su trabajo de octubre. _

_Un cordial saludo, McGonagall, Slughorn y el director Dumbledore. _

Hermione al leerla se quedó muy ilusionada, miró a su compañero, y como siempre no vio nada en su rostro.

- ¿Que miras? - Le espetó de repente.

- Nada… solo me preguntaba como tienes el don para que en tu cara no aparezca ningún sentimiento, me parece algo realmente difícil… yo no podría hacerlo– Le contestó dulcemente, para que él no se molestara por su curiosidad.

- A ti que te importará… Me criaron de una forma y soy así. Si te molesta no me mires – Le contestó él, enfadado – Yo ahora me tengo que ir pero después de cenar estarás aquí y hablaremos del ridículo baile de Halloween ¿De acuerdo?

- Entendido… - Dijo ella cansada de que siempre pusiera el las normas…

Finalmente él se levanto y se fue sin ni siquiera mirarla. Hermione salió un poco después para ir a su antigua sala común con sus amigos y después bajar a cenar.

Llegó la noche, y con ello la "reunión" entre Hermione y Draco.

Ella, como no, llego algo antes. Así que aprovecho el tiempo apuntando ideas en un pergamino. A los 10 minutos llegó el Slytherin.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó.

- Solo apuntaba ideas…

- Te escucho.

- Bien, había pensado en que como todo el mundo se debe disfrazar, que lo hicieran tan bien que no se reconocieran los unos a los otros, sería divertido no saber con quien se está bailando… y que no se pudieran quitar las mascaras ni con magia – Sonrió – Es muy romántico ¿Sabes?

- No es mala idea… pero a lo mejor la pareja se quiere reconocer y eso sería un problema.

- Lo sé – Hermione pensó durante un minuto - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si a partir de las 12 el conjuro se quita y las máscaras si se pueden quitar? Así durante el baile permanecerá toda la magia.

- No es mala idea… ¿Tienes algo más?

- Bueno sobre la decoración lo típico, las calabazas, velas, murciélagos, arañas…

- Si… sobre la música ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Ummm... podría ser un baile para empezar… luego la cena y por ultimo, sobre las 10 que se apaguen las luces y la gente empiece a bailar sin reconocerse… Entonces cuando a las 12 llegue un grupo de música mágica famoso el conjuro desparecerá.

- Se te da bien lo de pensar ¿Eh, Granger? Sobre el grupo de música me puedo encargar yo con mi influencia…

- Genial – Sonrió – ¿Se te ocurre algo más?

- Bueno… creo que ya lo has dicho tu todo ratoncita – Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, siempre la llamaba así, y ella lo odiaba.

- ¿Qué tal un pacto? – Draco levantó una ceja en señal de confusión.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- De aquí a que termine el baile, al menos, no habrá insultos de ti para mí, ni de mí para ti… O por lo menos a la cara.

- Vale… - Draco se levantó y miró su reloj – Yo me tengo que ir – Sonrió de una manera muy picara, entonces se fue hacia la puerta – Adiós Hermione – Y salió de la sala común.

- Adiós Draco – Hermione todavía pensaba en el sueño que tuvo hacía ya tanto tiempo, y pensaba que quizá muy en el interior si existía un Draco como aquel y ella quería que ese Draco venciera al frío que existía ahora.

Se fue a su cama y se durmió. Esa noche también soñó…

Sueño

Estaba ella con Ron en los alrededores de Hogwarts, pero entonces vino Malfoy, él la levantó y se la llevó a dentro del castillo con la mirada perpleja de Ron. Los dos empezaron a discutir, y Draco parecía celoso entonces este se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione al principio le intento apartar, pero se rindió y le respondió.

Fin

Hermione se despertó, como siguiera con esos sueños la matarían. Todavía eran las cinco de la mañana, y era pronto para levantarse… así que prefirió quedarse tumbada en su cama pensando en el sueño y deseando que ese Draco de sus sueños existiera.

* * *

**Lo siento. Se que este también es algo corto pero prometo que los siguientes seran mas largos.**

**Gracias a Cleoru Misumi, eli granger de malfoy y a Javitha.-weasley por vuestros reviews.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**_Rebequiita_**


	5. De compras en Hogsmeade

**Capitulo nº5 – De compras en Hogsmeade.**

Hermione y Draco empezaron con los preparativos, tan solo quedaba una semana y poco más para la fiesta. Mientras Hermione colgaba por el castillo pergaminos informando de todo, horarios, normas de comportamiento… Draco se encargaba de conseguir la mejor banda mágica de Europa.

De repente Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

- ¡Waa estoy súper emocionada por el baile! Espero que Harry me invite – sonrió con picardía - ¿Tú ya tienes el vestido, la mascara, los complementos, el maquillaje y los zapatos? – dijo sin apenas respirar como si contara las cosas con los dedos de las manos.

- Tranquila Ginny, respira – Hermione rió – Todavía no tengo nada… había pensado que como mañana salimos a Hogsmeade podríais ayudarme tú y Luna – sonrió de manera inocente.

- ¡Claro! Voy a contárselo a Luna, esta noche te pasas por la Sala Común y lo planeamos todo – la pelirroja se fue en busca de su amiga.

Hermione ya cansada de poner cartelitos se fue a su Sala Común y se pegó un baño… luego salió e hizo algo de los deberes ya que durante el fin de semana no tendría mucho tiempo…

Draco bajó a la Sala Común.

- Ya tenemos banda – dijo con esa mirada de superioridad.

- Genial – Hermione sonrió - ¿De quién se trata?

- De los famosos My Magic Romance – vio como a Hermione se le abrían los ojos y sonreía. De repente a Draco le gustaba como sonreia la castaña, le parecía tan tierna e inocente… Meneó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- ¡Genial! Todo el colegio se quedará con la boca abierta cuando lleguen – Hermione estaba feliz del pacto que llevaban entre Draco y ella. Era feliz sin tener que discutir todo el rato… Además todavía estaba esperanzada de que el Draco de sus sueños llegara a existir algún día.

- Bueno, ¿Has colgado ya los carteles?

- Si, he estado toda la tarde colocándolos por los pasillos del castillo – se notaba en su voz que estaba cansada - ¿Sabes? No me imaginaba que el castillo fuera tan grande… - Draco se puso a reír - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Nada… te imagino andando por todo el castillo poniendo cartelitos… para que luego los niños de primero los arranquen como siempre hacen – a Hermione se le abrieron los ojos.

- Dime que no es verdad…

- Siento decirte que si… - Hermione se empezó a reír y Draco la imito, nunca le había visto reír, y debía reconocer que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

- ¿Por qué nunca ríes? – preguntó la castaña. En el momento Draco paró y la miró con mala cara – Bueno… te ves mejor que con esa cara de pocos amigos… - intentó arreglarlo ella.

- No te importa… - él siguió con su mala cara. La hubiera insultado pero recordaba el pacto… así que no podía hacer nada – Me voy que he quedado con Pansy – salió de la Sala Común.

A Hermione aquello la dolió, no tenía porqué pero lo hizo… pensar en la maldita Pansy, ella se los llevaba a todos de calle, en cambio ella se intentaba arreglar, aunque eso no le gustara mucho, pero lo intentaba. Ella no conseguía nada…

Después de un rato salió y se fue a su antigua Sala Común. Allí estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Sinceramente Hermione echaba de menos a sus amigos, durante ese curso se habían separado bastante. Estuvieron hablando de lo que se comprarían, a que tiendas irían y donde podrían merendar… Luego bajaron todos a cenar.

Hermione ya casi había olvidado todo lo que se divertía con sus amigos, siempre encerrada con Draco en su Sala Común, eso no la disgustaba, pero sus amigos eran sus amigos.

Cuando todos acabaron volvieron a la Sala Común. Ron y Harry se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico y Ginny sacó su maletín de maquillaje y empezó a buscar el color perfecto para Hermione. Ya cansada Hermione se fue a su dormitorio, sabiendo que el color oro era el perfecto para sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó contenta, no había tenido ningún sueño extraño y ese día compraría todo lo que necesitara para el baile.

Después de comer el grupo de estudiantes que iría a Hogsmeade salió y Hermione, Ginny y Luna fueron a la tienda de ropa lo primero.

Hermione después de probarse miles se quedo con uno negro. Le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas con la copa alzada. Llevaba un cinturón dorado que le hacia parecer un cuerpo genial. Con mangas tres cuartos que al final se agrandaban y debajaban tela caer.

Luna se pudo comprar uno azul celeste, el primero que vio. Le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y era caído. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba una cinta en color crudo con un lazo a la espalda. Sin mangas y con detalles en la falda plateados.

Ginny se compro uno verde. Muy ajustado a su cuerpo y con una minifalda. Llevaba un cinturón ancho en la cadera negro, que le hacia un toque formal. No llevaba mangas y se ajustaba al cuello dejando la espalda al aire.

Luego fueron a la zapatería. Hermione eligió unos dorados que se liaban alrededor de sus piernas hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas con dos cintas finas doradas y con un pequeño tacón. Luna eligió unas sandalias planas del color de su cinta con brillantes plateados. Y Ginny escogió unos con gran tacón negros iguales que los de Hermione pero sin las cintas alrededor de sus piernas. Dejaban ver sus uñas y que tan solo se ataban con cintas.

Después se pasaron por la tienda de disfraces donde vendían miles de máscaras. Esta vez Hermione eligió una negra con brillantina doraba que tan solo tapaba el contorno de sus ojos. Luna eligió una del color de su vestido, le llegaba hasta taparle los pómulos, llevaba brillantina planteada. Y Ginny cogió una negra con forma de mariposa o algo por el estilo, en los bordes llevaba pluma negra y le llegaba hasta por encima de los pómulos.

De esa tienda pasaron a la tienda de maquillaje. Hermione se compro la sombra de ojos y purpurina dorada. Una raya de ojos negra extra fuerte a conjunto del rimel. Un pintalabios no demasiado rojo y el colorete que le hacia ver sencilla. Luna tan solo se compro un poco de colorete y sombra para los ojos plateada. Ginny se compro sombra de ojos verde, también se compro la raya y el rimel súper resistente, un color de pintalabios extra rojo y un colorete normalito.

Contentas con las compras que llevaban decidieron descansar en una heladería. Se compraron cada una un helado y luego siguieron con sus compras.

Tocaban los complementos. Hermione cogió unos pendientes dorados que le colgaban. Un collar largo de cuentas en color oro, un anillo de oro con el centro negro. Y orquillas negras para su cabello.

Luna eligió un collar parecido al de Hermione solo que en plateado. Unos pendientes de bolitas también plateados y unas orquillas plateadas.

Ginny prefirió unos pendientes muy parecidos a los de Hermione, solo que en negro brillante. Un collar extra largo del mismo color que los pendientes, un anillo negro con pequeños detalles en verde y una diadema negra.

Una vez que acabaron sus compras volvieron al castillo y cenaron. Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Draco. Se preocupó, pero pensó que el se podía cuidar solito.

* * *

**Este es bastante más largo que los dos anteriores. **

**Agradezco a las personas que me pusieron rewievs, pero ahroa no tengo demasiado tiempo... Lo siento. **

**De verdad Gracias.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**_Rebequiita_**


	6. El Baile

**Capitulo nº6 – El baile.**

La semana pasó volando y la gran fiesta esperada de Halloween llegó. Ginny y Luna decidieron vestirse con Hermione en su torre para luego dar una sorpresa a sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Neville. Las tres estaban preciosas, cada una con su vestido y sus complementos.

Hermione pensó que sería mejor hablar ahora con Draco, ya que luego habría demasiado ruido.

- Chicas, yo tengo que hablar con Malfoy, ahora vuelvo – Salió de su habitación después de escuchar un "vale" de sus amigas. Cruzó el pequeño pasillo y se plantó delante de la puerta, tocó dos veces con los nudillos y esperó. La puerta se abrió dejando de ver a un rubio con el pelo caído por la frente, con un esmoquin que le hacia ver aun mas importante y con una mascara en la mano negra.

- Esto… - Hermione se quedó sin palabras al verlo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tienes todo preparado para la fiesta?

- Por supuesto, la banda de música llegara a las 12. Justo cuando se acabe el hechizo –Draco se paró a mirar a Hermione. La notó distinta, incluso bonita…

- Genial – Hermione le sonrió – Entonces luego nos vemos – Se despidió y se fue a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Draco se quedó mirándola.

La noche acababa de empezar. Hermione estaba cenando con todos sus amigos, habían risas, coqueteos entre Harry y Ginny y entre Ron y Luna. Mientras todos hablaban sobre lo bien que estaban llevando el curso Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero de Torre. Se dio cuenta que el también la miraba, pero lo hacía de forma distinta, Hermione creyó ver picardía en su mirada y no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

A las 11 acabó la cena y todos salieron al jardín, como estaba previsto, Hermione y Draco se tuvieron que quedar en el salón para arreglarlo y convertirlo en una pista de baile, con un escenario.

- Ese vestido te queda muy bien ¿Sabes? – Empezó Draco a hablarla.

- Gracias – Hermione se sonrojó levemente – Tu también estás muy bien, elegante.

- Ya sabes que yo soy así – Se hizo el importante. Hermione se rió al reconocerlo en su mente.

- A las doce entonces desaparecerá el hechizo, ¿no?

- Exacto. Ahora todo el mundo debe ponerse su máscara.

- Si. Esto ya está. ¿Los dejamos entrar? Hay fuera debe hacer frío…

- De acuerdo – Draco movió su varita y dejó abrir las puertas de Hogwarts y las del Gran Comedor. Entonces los dos se pusieron sus máscaras.

- Que pases una buena noche – Le deseó Hermione.

- La pasaré – Le confirmó el con un toque de picardía en su voz.

Todo el colegio fue entrando de poco en poco, algunos se quedaron fuera pero la mayoría ya había entrado. Nadie sabía con quien estaba bailando… pero todos sonreían felices. La música cambiaba a cada rato, un poco rapidito para animar y otro lento para relajar… Hermione bailaba un poco con cada chico, hasta que uno, más alto que ella y parecía rubio la cogió, entonces la música cambio de nuevo y se volvió lenta… Hermione permaneció callada durante un minuto, y como instinto acerco su cara a su pecho y se quedó allí parada, bailando, oliendo su aroma de menta…

Él parecía seguro de sí mismo y seguía bailando…

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Sabes perfectamente que hasta las 12 no puedo decírtelo… - en intento de que no le reconociera puso una voz extraña pero convincente.

- Vaya normas… - ahora Hermione se arrepentía de haber puesto aquel estúpido hechizo.

Estuvo hablando con él durante media hora aproximadamente, pero entonces él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando allí a una Hermione muy confusa… Aquel beso, le resultaba tan familiar… pero nadie antes la había besado ahí, entonces ¿Por qué le resultaba tan bonito, tan romántico y tan sincero?

Estuvo pensando durante largos minutos, pero de repente, su mascara al igual que las de todo el colegio vibraron, para avisar así que el hechizo había terminado. Todo el salón, excepto la parte mas cercana a la salida, se puso oscura y del escenario salieron cuatro chicos que empezaron a tocar con luces de colores moviéndose y efectos modernos.

Hermione pensó en olvidar a aquel chico durante un momento y disfrutar de su banda preferida de música mágica.

El concierto acabó tarde, sobre la una y media, y en cuanto acabó Hermione subió hasta su torre, no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde la cena. Suponía que Ginny y Harry estarían juntos al igual que Ron y Luna. En cambio, ella estaba sola, y eso pese a que no se notaba le molestaba, siempre salía perdiendo ella. Entonces recordó al chico misterioso… no sabía quien era, no recordaba nada de él… pero si su olor a menta suave.

Se propuso que le buscaría, pero le daba miedo que la rechazara después de verla bien. Además era realmente difícil encontrarle entre tantos alumnos… Sabía que tenía que ser de su curso, o quizá uno menos pero no más. Se notaba su madurez en el contorno de su pecho, su espalda, su altura… También recordaba el pelo claro, no estaba segura si era rubio o castaño claro, eso ayudaba poco, ya que la mayoría eran claros… Pero resumiendo, alguien de sexto o séptimo curso, claro, de piel y cabello, y que oliera a menta.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a su torre. Subió a su cuarto, vio que Malfoy todavía no había vuelto porque su puerta estaba entornada, giró hacía su cuarto se cambio y sin desmaquillarse ni nada se tiró a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Se que es poco para todo el tiempo que he tardado... pero el intercambio a Londres, los exámenes y la poca inspiración... Lo siento.  
Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews. **

**Rebequiita**


End file.
